Dissociative Identity Disorder
by ForsakenJettison
Summary: Gilbert, after being faced with many challenges, is faced with one much more personal than he is comfortable with.
1. Prologue: Appearance

**This is a little something I came up with a while ago, but never got around to ever writing it until now. I hope you enjoy this!**_  
_

_Dissociative Identity Disorder._

He was a country, was a powerful nation, now bound and tried with everyone against him, for having his land redistributed, along with his brother's. They had lost The Great Second World War. The Prussian, now just a person with little life in him, was forced off to live with the Russian, while his brother, Germany, was divided between three other nations. The plan was to join forces and rebuild Germany into a sustainable power once more, but that wasn't how it progressed.

The once superpower was weakened by the division, but Germany was standing tall after only a few months, helped by the three nations. Though, the Prussian was oppressed and forced into custody by the Russian, forbidden to see the outside world, the sun, let alone another living creature.

The day he managed to escape across the basement he was confined to, out of the house and across the border into a Germany that was flourishing, he managed only to see his brother for moments before being dragged back by the Russian to his prison, significantly punished with hours of torture. The next time he escaped the basement, all he could see was a wall: a large, white wall, with guards posted every few feet and blood plastered on the wall's surface and dirt ground. No wonder he felt himself weakening.

When he asked though, out of stupidity, the Russian only smirked and told him that the world didn't need him anymore, that the wall was also punishment for not only him leaving the borders, but also to prove to his people, that they were owned. Bright red eyes glared at lavender as he took his punishment.

The years went on, and the Prussian had attained a side that enjoyed the Russian's presence. It would be needed, seeing as he was punished daily, being blamed for the rebellions and the falls in his economy. He was covered in scars, mainly across his back, deep reminders of what he had been through since the wall came up.

He had been transformed into pet for the Russian, and finally, he was allowed to attend a meeting on the work of rebuilding Germany. It was a normal meeting, just talking about how much the two nations had evolved, or devolved, since the start of the project.

Though, that was the first time the Prussian displayed emotion openly. They were speaking of communism in East Germany, in Prussian Germany. The Russian had taken his own way of repairing Germany by incorporating his own economy into it. The obnoxious American was making some fuss over his containment policy and how well it had been working for Germany, but then, the Prussian had to let in his two cents, not even really knowing what he was doing.

"Why didn't you help me! You 'contained' Communism from West Germany, by not the East! Sag mir das, Amerika!"

The entire group was stunned, but then a growl came from the Russian, slapping him across the face. "How _dare _you! Speak to my comrade like that, will you? You will be punished!" He yelled out, glaring at the trembling Prussian, which had no idea what was happening or why.

Several more months of pain and torture, several more months of the Prussian enjoying it, but hating it all at the same time. He would have small outbursts of anger at the Russian, even while the other was being kind to him, which would only end in him broken and bleeding. He didn't care anymore. He didn't want a life full of such aggravation, such grieve and conflicted lies implanted into his mind. It was as if the wall outside the window was forming inside his head, between what was truly occurring and how he perceived it.

The wall had finally fallen and the Prussian was free to leave the household, though, still broken and bleeding, scarred, maimed and disfigured. There was no way he could return to being a country. His spirit was far from where it had to been. He couldn't even laugh, didn't even know how. He knew tears, he knew pain and that was all. He barely even felt happiness once told he could leave and left at the border of East Germany to be found by his brother. Dull lavender looked up at Sapphire.

He was taken home and healed, or at least, that's what his brother told him this place was. It was so, odd. Everything was. Everything was in German, not Russian, but now that native language of his seemed so foreign. "Gde my nakhodimsya?" He asked, trying to find their location, but nothing as an answer, besides a shake of the German's head and a pat on the head. "Ich werde dich Normal wieder machen." Was the reply, though, the Prussian had no idea what was being spoken to him.

After several months, something snapped in the Prussian's mind. He growled at his brother in frustration. "Was ist mit dir! Ich hasse hier sein. Ich hasse dich. Warum koennen wir ein gutes leben nicht haben? Sag mir warum Bruder!" For the first time in years, German came out of the Prussian's lips. Though, not all was back to normal as Black glared at Sapphire.

**It was short****, yes, because I ran out of what to do with poor Gilbert now. If you want to me to continue with this, think of ways to let the story progress and your ideas will help me out a lot!**

**Also, here are some translations:  
**

Sag mir das, Amerika!:_ Tell me that, America!_

Gde my nakhodimsya?:_ Where are we?  
_

Ich werde dich Normal wieder machen.:_ I will make you normal again.  
_

Was ist mit dir! Ich hasse hier sein. Ich hasse dich. Warum koennen wir ein gutes leben nicht haben? Sag mir warum Bruder!:_ What is with you! I hate being here! I hate you! Whay can't we have a good life? Tell me why Brother!  
_

**~ForsakenJettison  
**


	2. A1S1: The Prussian's War

**Thank you to everyone that Favorited and put this story on your alert list! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! So, here is the start of the second!**

_Act I: Attaining Black Eyes_

_Scene One: The Prussian's War_

Everything was looking awesome, great even. They had the advantage, a large military and strong pride, not to mention, strong allies to join in. It was all going according to plan now that this new leader was here. He brought Germany back from the dead, though, not literally, seeing as the German was alive this entire time, though not as well as he could be, but that explains why the Prussian had taken over control.

That was the best idea his brother could have made. The elder brother was creating Germany into the perfect union while the younger was ill. Though, that changed quickly.

The younger brother recovered shortly after the new leader came in control. His name was Adolf Hitler. Germany was going great, recovering and no one second guessed the reasons. A united Germany was a happy Germany. Bright red eyes grinned at Shining Blue.

Though, that changed very quickly. The mass of the population was unaware, but there were horrible things happening to a group of people. The Prussian had no idea why he had to discriminate and tell these people that they were no longer allowed to be out of their houses between this time and some other time. He didn't care to remember, all he had to do was follow orders. After all, that was all the Prussian was bred for: War and taking orders.

Matters only fell further into a pit of disaster. Soon, the Prussian was ordered to tell these people to wear the star of their religion on their breasts and the children were no longer allowed to be in school, the adults unable to run a business. He refused at first, questioning his boss' ideas, but he was reprimanded quickly... and painfully.

That was the first scar to his back.

It stung and burned for days, nothing like what he had ever felt. The pain of even a bullet wound was gone in a little over a day, but this one wound to his back was going to be the death of him. It was the constant reminder that, even if he didn't listen to his boss, nothing could be done about what was happening.

There was something wrong with his brother as well. Those eyes the other had, Bright, Shining Sapphire, were dull and unpolished, worthless and unemotional. It was as if he had given up on the world. It was as if he had given up his will to live freely. He listened to every demand their boss offered without a doubt or a question, even to the most horrific of all: Kill those who do not comply.

The Prussian couldn't understand. He tried to knock sense into his younger brother, only to be knocked out a couple hundred times. There was no stop to this, was there?

"Bruder! Bitte, hör mir auf!" He begged, trying to have his brother turn to see him, at least listen to one request he had. "Halt mit was du machst. Du tust unsere Leute weh!"

Though, that did nothing to turn the back of his brother, nothing to force those disgusting eyes to look into his vivid ones. It was hopeless. The bright country they had created was going to fall into the darkness once more and there was nothing he could do about it. Not one thing.

That small population of people... they were moved into a ghetto. They seemed happy though, at least after a month or two. They were forming relations, which would prove deadly to many loved ones. The Prussian couldn't comprehend what was happening to his country, no, he wouldn't even claim this piece of... land as his own. There was no longer a Germany to him.

Though, that changed for him as well. The second, third, fourth lashings to his back were the only proof of his defiance against the dictator of Germany and his brother. He became a slave to them, doing the dirty work, because that was all he was 'born to do' after all.

His senses slowly dulled, conditioned not to hear screams and cries of the mothers being ripped away from their children, the shrieks of wives when they are parted from their husbands, the weeps when these pathetic people enter a room for an innocent shower and are gasping for breath because of the aerosol poison spewing through the vent rather than gentle water.

There was nothing he could do but obey. His orders were absolute, as much as he despised it. There were times, at night, when he was alone, that he would burst into tears and scream into his pillow. There was nothing good about this, nothing! During those fits... he wished the Americans would hurry up and liberate the camp, save him from this torture he has to put through to torture these poor people... He was the only one to call them people still though. They were 'filthy creatures' and 'maggots' to the other officers... even his own brother believed these people, starving and dropping like flies, were monsters that infected Germany with a cancer that will eat away their perfect life.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll have chapter three up as soon as I finish it!**

**_~ForsakenJettison_  
**


End file.
